Telling of a Southern Exsperince
by akeye49
Summary: Bella comes back after a summer from being in the South and she ends up becoming closer to some of the Cullen's then before.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear reader's,**_

 _ **I got inspired by reading the Twilight Saga and thinking of how Jasper is from the south and since so am I, I have decided to write a Fanfiction about the Cullen's learning about it. I'll have other stories soon, Bye.**_

( Bella's POV)

I had just drive up to the Cullen's house, I had come to say hi and see them again, since I had been gone for the whole summer at a camp in North Carolina and Florida. You see the first part of the summer camp had been at Florida and the other half in North Carolina. They did this , because they wanted us to see how different and similar the southern states can be from each other. I am pulled out of my thoughts by tripping on a root and quickly regained my balance. " Bella" Edward says to me with concern and love on his face as he comes up to me.

I hug him and immediately I feel two arms wrap around me in a hug and hear Alice say " Oh. Bella. How are you?". I pull back from the hug and say" I'm okay and how have you guy's been doing?" Alice smiled back at me and explains what they have been doing and how they are. I greet the others and go get my bags from my car and as I close the trunk door , Jasper comes up to me. " May I help you with thought's bags Ma'am?" Jasper asked me and I give him one bag and I take the other.

" Thank you, Jazz. You don't really see many gentlemen's these days" I tell him as Jasper and I walk up to their house. " Ya, when I went to summer camp a lot of the boys had proved that the the " Southern Hospitality" Is slowly dying no offense" I tell him as we walk up the stairs and put my bag's in Edward's room. " I can't blame ya there" Jasper tells me as we walk down towards the kitchen to where everyone else is. " If you're hungry we could make ya some dinner" Esme tells me as she reaches for a pan. " No thank you Ma'am. I mean no offense , but I would like to cook some new food I had tried well at camp" I explain to them as I take the pan from her hand.

" Oh , that's fine Bella" Esme says as she steps back and allows me to go to the stove. I turn the stove on and put some oil in the pan and flour the chicken. I put the chicken in the pan and get a pot. I started making mash potatoes , some greens and fried the chicken. I finished making it and put it on my plate. When I finished I turned to see them staring at me and I can't help but wonder what did I do.


	2. Chapter 2 ( Jasper's POV)

_**Hey Readers, sorry I've been busy, I'll try to update all stores more and wanted to write more this one but didn't have time Bye.**_

( Jaspers POV)

Bells has been real weird since she has got back like what she is saying, and wearing. I mean when I first saw Bella come out of the car from when she got back she was wearin a but on down blue collared shirt with navy green pants , a belt and some short black boots. Not to ,anion the clothing but the food she is cookin. The girl came to folks from phoenix , Arizona and Arizona ain't even close to any southern state. Okay, so it has one state in between it and Texas but culture seems to stick to one place like gum sticks in hair. That and Texas is a big state not to mention New Mexico which is what keeps Texas from bein it's neighborin state.

So why in the world would she come back here cookin fried chicken and a lot of other comfort food? I mean that just don't make since, I get pulled out of my thoughts by everyone's feelin's, The room is filled with confusion from everyone except Bella. Well, I wouldn't say that I got confusin for a second but then it quickly turns to relization. " Y'all are wonderin why I'm actin weird aren't ya?" Bella asked us with a smile and you can see she truly is smilin and is happy because of how it is all reachin her eyes.

I step up to her and say " Ya , pretty much Bell. I mean ya only spent a summer in the South and ya come back actin like ya from there or somethin". Did I really just use my slang ? "Yes, you did Jasper and I wouldn't be spuprised either. Bella just came back from a place you had in away called home" I hear Edward explain to me and lettin the other's know what I'm thinkin. I sent put a wave of anger and hurt to him and I know Edward felt it because he looks down in guilt,

It's because of Edwards guilt that I know what he is wearing. Edward is wearing black v-neck shirt with a green t-shirt, with black pants and brown shoes. I never knew Edward was wearin that, in fact I don't know what anyone is wearing. I quickly turn my heads towards Alice and see that she is wearing a short dark blue sparkly dress with black heels, and for make up she is wearing mascara , purple blueish eye shadow and red lip stick. "Jazz, it's ok" Edward says tryin to calm me and puts a hand on my shoulder, but it isn't okay is what i want to say.

"Uhh, guy's ? I have no idea what's going on but do any of you want to learn what happened or what?" Bell asks with a tone of amusement in her confusion. When she said that we all look at her and Edward and I stop what were doin. "Uh, heck ya we want to know what ya've been doin" I tell her and sent her a wave of calmness. "Well, since this may take awhile we should probably find a more comfortable place to talk" mentions Carlisle and we all agree to go into the living room. We all go in and sit down all our attention is on Bella and she says "It all started…".


	3. Chapter 4

**_Dear readers, I havent been on here in so long and I completly forgot I had stories on here, so I'm here to update them, becuase I love other updates and I shouldn't be a hypocrite. -By_** ** _e_**

( Bella's POV)

"It all started when you guys had dropped me off at the airport and I had gone from flight to flight until I reached Florida" I say before Emmette decides to inturupte me. " That isn't right. Floridia has more notheners and tourist then any..." Emmets interupteded by Esme who hits him upside the head. Infact he gets the look that says " What did I do". "You know excatly what you did. Not to mention you insulted the people of florida" Edward tells Emmett as he gives a stern look and leans back into his seat.

Emmette is about to resorte when Carslie says that they should both just stop so they can hear my story. I can't help but feel a smirk apear on my face and feel amusement in their argument. "You see when I had been in Florida they had worn sandles most of the time and light bright colored clothes but then at times they would eat things like fried chicken or they would say something like " tanining your hide"." I pointed out to them all which I probably never should have done.


End file.
